Where are my slippers?
by Brooklyn Davis
Summary: Sequel to Life Changes. Read to find out.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Where are my slippers?

Sequel to Life Changes

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. I only own the story line and the characters I make up.

Summery: It's summer time in Tree Hill. The summer after they defeated the First and closed the Hell mouth in Sunny Dale. Dawn and the Tree Hill gang take a trip to New York. They meet up with a funny group of people for the most exciting vacation of their life. Plus Sam comes in seek of her real family.

_This will be Dawns thoughts._

**This will be everyone else's thoughts. You will know who they are.**

Prologue

Dawn had been back for a couple months. They had finished their junior year of school. It was summer time and with summer came changes. Dawn was now dating a boy she met in L.A on the Christmas vacation. He was coming to Tree Hill to spend the summer. Jake had come back with Jenny. He got back together with Peyton and Peyton decided to let him live with her. Nathan and Haley were having trouble. Haley had run away with Chris to become a singer. Haley had thought it was the only way. It had left Nathan torn apart. But Dawn had decided she was going to fix the problem herse…Dawn's cell phone broke through her thoughts. She looked at the caller ID. It was Haley.

Speak of the girl. 

Dawn flipped open her phone and brought it to her ear.

"Hey Hales," Dawn said into the phone.

"Hey Dawn."

"How are ya?" Dawn asked.

"Good and you?"

"Ok."

"How's Nathan?" Haley asked nervously.

"He's a mess. He misses you."

"Can you keep a secret?" Haley asked.

"Depends on what it is, but sure."

"The tours been over for a week," Haley admitted.

"If it's over then why haven't go come back?" Dawn demanded.

"I'm afraid."

"Of what?"

"That Nathan won't take me back. He said if I left he never wanted to see me again."

"Did you sleep with or kiss Chris?" Dawn asked.

"NO," exclaimed Haley.

"Then you have nothing to be afraid of."

"But…"

"No buts Hales. He misses you. He needs you," Dawn cuts Haley off.

"Ok."

Haley doesn't speak for a moment. Dawn let's her digest the information she has given her.

_For god sakes Haley, go back to Nathan._

"I'll catch the next flight."

Dawn hung up on Haley before she could change her mind. Some one cleared their throat. She looked up and saw Connor. A wide smile spread across her face.

"Hey Connor," Dawn greeted.

"Hey Dawn."

A/N: Do you like the sequel so far? Please review. Give suggestions.


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: See Prologue

Chapter One

Dawn and Connor arrived at Tric around eight o'clock at night. The found Brooke and Lucas at their regular table. Dawn slid into the seat across from Brooke and Connor slid into the seat next to Dawn. Brooke and Lucas greeted Dawn and welcomed Connor. Next to arrive was Nathan. He looked happier then usual.

"What's gotten you all giddy?" Brooke asked.

"Haley's coming home," replied Nathan happily.

"That's great," Lucas said.

Before they could go into detail Peyton and Jake arrived. There was another chorus of hellos.

"Now that we're all here we have to talk about what we're doing this summer," Brooke announced.

"We should go away," Haley suggested.

Everyone turned his or her heads to were Haley stood. Nathan stood and gave her a hug.

"We'll see you guys later," Nathan said to the gang.

They could here Nathan and Haley begin to work through there problems.

"I like that idea. But were should we go," Peyton said.

"I've always wanted to go to New York," Dawn said.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"But were would we stay?" Jake asked.

"I know someone who owns a hotel," Dawn said.

"I do too," Connor said.

"So it's decided. We are going to go to the big apple," Brooke announced.

"I don't know if I can go. I have Jenny to think about," Jake said.

"So bring her with you. We can all take turns watching her at night so you can go out," Dawn suggested.

"Plus. I think she would love going out during the day. We could go to the Bronx zoo," Peyton suggested.

"Ok," Jake said, "I guess she would love the animals."

"I'll set up the travel arrangements," Connor announced.

"We have to find out if Nathan and tutor wife are going to go," Brooke added.

"I'll call them," Dawn said.

A/N: What do you think? Tell me in your reviews. Suggestions are welcome.


End file.
